


Rock Out, Chill Out, Going Out There On a Date

by taotruths



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Karaoke, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 23:11:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14223879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taotruths/pseuds/taotruths
Summary: Sae Niijima and Tae Takemi have a night out, after a particularly taxing day. It involves a bit of Karaoke.





	Rock Out, Chill Out, Going Out There On a Date

**Author's Note:**

> Ah geez, I thought I would be able to get this out for Persona 5's first America anniversary but stuff just kept happening...
> 
> This is a small prequel to "Midnight Gifts".

 As Sae finished filing some paperwork from her desk, she checked her phone, seeing as she received a message nearly an hour ago. 

* * *

_Bae Takemi: If you have time tonight, we could go do some karaoke._

* * *

Sae smirked, looking at the calendar on her desk. She started later than usual tomorrow, so maybe she could afford a party night.

* * *

_Sae: As long as we don't take too long. I have business tomorrow that takes place a little before noon, so we could be fine._

_Bae Takemi: I'll come pick you up. The place I want to go is not too far from your apartment, and I have a car to get there. I'd rather drive than walk there._

_Sae: What's wrong with me picking you up?_

_Bae Takemi: Because you will drink tonight, and I would rather be our designated driver._  

* * *

Sae then rolled her eyes, texting her girlfriend back as she finished putting the papers in the proper folders.

* * *

_Sae: Very well. I shall let you have this one._

_Bae Takemi: Wonderful. I shall see you tonight._

_Bae Takemi: And one more thing?_

_Sae: ?_

_Bae Takemi: *Photo attachment.*_

* * *

She blushed bright red, flipping the sleep switch, and slamming it face down on the desk. She had her other hand prop herself up on the desk, trying to cover her face.

It was going to be an interesting night.

* * *

The two sat in the booth side by side in a leather couch. She then raised her mug, matching the doctor's glass.

"Kanpai!" Sae said before their glasses tinked together. The attorney started drinking from her mug, while the doctor only took a sip. 

"My professional recommendation is that you should only limit yourself to one drink a day." She said, looking at her beverage.

"Or perhaps, not drink at all." The doctor had ordered a combination of cranberry, lime, and some Udagawa Soda. It certainly looked like some professional cocktail, with absolutely zero alcohol content. The attorney beside her placed her mug on the coaster, gazing at the doctor beside her.

"And what makes you that?" She said with a slight slur. The doctor across from her gave a cocky smile.

"Trust me, I'm a doctor." That line sent Sae into a bit of hysterics, laughing for a solid minute. The doctor couldn't help but smile. She took one of the kaagare pieces off the plate, dipped it in the sauce, and placed it in her mouth, intentionally going as slow as possible, trying to make Sae fixated on her. Once she was finished, Sae snickered a little, moving closer next to Tae. The doctor just looked at her incredulously.

"What?" She asked. Suddenly, she felt Sae's tongue on her cheek, blushing a bit from the unexpected contact.

"Just a little sauce there." Sae then kissed her cheek, taking one piece off the plate and eating as well. Tae held one hand to her cheek, surprised that Sae was actually being forward on her. The two continued eating for a short bit, discussing topics that came to mind, how Sae's latest case involved a rather enthusiastic witness, and how Tae coincidentally met that witness earlier in the week. Once they were finished, Tae then picked up one of the microphones, holding a remote.

"Alright, I know you said you never heard punk rock before. It's time I changed that."

Once she got the song she wanted, she exchanged the remote for the other microphone, holding out it to Sae. The attorney just pointed her finger towards herself.

"Me too? I don't even know the words!" Her response only got an eye roll from Tae.

"Who cares! The words are on-screen anyways, so what's wrong with you? Take the microphone already." She said, microphone still held out to her partner. Sae hesitated for a moment. She took another swig of her mug, grabbing the mic once it was empty.

"Lez do this!" She said with a slur, pointing the screen with the microphone in hand. She then turned to Tae, in the exact same pose.

"But I get to choose next song!" Takemi raised an eyebrow at Sae's suggestion, pressing play on the remote, her song queuing up first.

* * *

The next hour consisted of such different picks in songs. The both of them weren't the greatest singers, but at the very least they weren't tone deaf.

The songs went from both of them screaming their lungs out from the songs of Tae's choosing, to Sae's selection of sappy and slow songs, with the occasional pop song for the heck of it. Sometimes they would do songs where one of them sang by themselves while the other cheered them on. The last song was of Tae's choosing, where Sae sang the main melody while Tae chimed in with some very lively interjections.

"I'll flutter across this huge sky, like a butterfly..."

"Fly like a beautiful butterfly, fly like a beautiful butterfly!" The English that had been thrown in really threw off a bit of Tae's "rap skills", but it was a decent attempt. The lawyer and doctor then slumped into the couches, drinking some of their water.

"That was fun. I haven't had so much fun in so long!" Sae said after lowering her glass. The doctor just had a satisfied smile on her face. She then glanced over at her phone's clock, standing up.

"Well, I'm glad we both had fun." She then saw how spacey Sae was looking at her. She then helped Sae onto her feet.

"Although it seems like that alcohol has hit you faster than last time." As she said that, Sae started swaying a bit, falling into Tae's arms.

"Ah, ahaha…" Sae giggled. She then looked up at Tae with a flushed face and starry eyes.

"Your are arms are so comfy-table Tae-chan." She said with a slur. Tae blushed a bit at her girlfriend referring to her as "Tae-chan", rolling her eyes.

"Okay then lightweight, let's get you out of here." She hoisted her over the shoulder, getting their bags and leaving the bar. Tae then paid for their session, and walked out the door. Sae gave her partner a smile.

"Thank you, Tae-chan." Tae raised an eyebrow, looking at the lawyer.

"For what?"

"This. Just this." Sae said. She then kissed Tae's cheek. Tae rolled her eyes, giving Sae a kiss on the cheek as well.

"Trust me, I've got one more thing planned when I get you home." She then raised her arm, showing her purse.

"I brought your favorites." She said with a small grin.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeahhhhhhhh...this was pretty short. Hopefully I can get the origin of the Sae-Tae in this continuity I've made.
> 
> I left the song choices up in the air, but some of the ones I figured that would be there would be "Like a Butterfly" from Yakuza 6, SiM's "A", and "Beneath the Mask".


End file.
